


Who are you

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Coma, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of alcholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one of those prompt posts that goes around on Tumblr - I just woke up from a 6 month coma and I don’t remember anything about the past 5 years but that’s kind of okay because as a trade-off this gorgeous stranger sitting at my bedside is saying he’s my husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick drabble, but it ended up being over 2k.  
> Also, I know nothing about coma patients, or long term care facilities or treatment for people who woke up from a coma. Everything here is based on a 15 minute google search, so take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone used as a facecast for the characters. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._

 

 

               "...and I still haven't had a drink, though God knows I want to."  Ty heard someone say in a tremulous voice.  He'd heard that voice before, but this was the first time he was able to focus on it and understand what was being said.

               The voice went on.  "Some days are harder than others, but I'm afraid if I have one drink, I won't stop and then you'll be left here alone, so I don't."

               There was a long pause and Ty heard a deep sigh, and the voice started up again.

               "Nick and Kelly came down last weekend and helped with the store.  I think they get as much out of it as I do.  They've got some time on their hands while he and Kelly are waiting for Emma's crew to get everything set up and Kelly says Nick doesn't do well with time on his hands."

               There was some fabric rustling, another deep sigh, and then a whispered "God, I hate seeing you like this."

               There was silence and Ty was waiting for someone to respond to the guy talking, but no one did.  He wanted to open his eyes and see who the hell was cruel enough to not answer the unspoken plea in the man's voice, but for some reason it was taking a lot of effort. 

               He finally cracked his lids, and stole a furtive glance around the room only to see it was empty.  Well, except for the hot guy sitting next to him, who he now realized was holding his hand.  At that, he realized the guy was probably talking to him for some reason, and that the Nick and Kelly he was talking about were probably his Recon teammates.  He couldn't begin to fathom how tall dark and handsome knew his recon team, and why in the hell they'd be helping at his store.

               Something was off and Ty made a concerted effort to open his eyes all the way so he could figure out what exactly was going on.  When he'd finally pried his eyes fully open, the other man was rubbing the bridge of his nose with the hand not gripping Ty's.  Ty had had a better look at him now, and liked what he saw.  Broad shoulders, dark hair going gray at the temples, large hands.

               "Hey," he croaked out.  Ty frowned, his voice didn't sound right.

               The other man's head snapped up, eyes open wide in shock. 

               "Ty?" he whispered.

               "Yeah?" Ty answered back.  He closed his eyes again, suddenly tired.

               "No, don't go to sleep yet!" he head the dark haired man say frantically.

               The hand in his disappeared, and Ty heard some fumbling up near his head.  He forced his eyes open again, ignoring his exhaustion.  He looked at the other man, watching tears track down his face, a grin stretched from ear to ear.  Ty's brain sluggishly recognized the man had a beautiful smile.  It reached all the way to his dark brown eyes, causing crow's feet to form at the corners.  His nose looked like it had been broken at one time, but somehow it suited him.  Ty just wanted to know who he was.

               "'M 'wake," he whispered.  "Where 'm I, who're you?"   

               The man ran his hand over Ty's hair, a flash of pain crossing his face.  Ty frowned; he didn't remember his hair being buzzed that short, and he didn't know why what he asked caused that reaction.

               "The nurse should be in here soon, don't worry," the man said.  He scrubbed at the tears on his face.  "Welcome back Ty," he said, his voice breaking.  "We missed you."

               Ty scrunched his face in confusion, just as a nurse bustled in.  The other man kissed him on the forehead before the nurse shooed him out of the room which only added to his confusion. 

               The rest of the day was consumed by doctor visits, tests and scans and by the time he was back in his room, Ty was exhausted even though he dozed through most of it.  And still had no idea who the man that had been here previously was.  They'd told him he'd had an accident, which he'd kind of figured, but the idea he'd survived falling through the floor of the house he'd been working in was new.  He thought he was in the hospital with a gunshot wound from when Jimmy died.  He wasn't sure how to feel about that actually happening five years ago, or about finding out he'd been in a coma for six months.  The doctors and nurses wouldn't tell him about his visitor, they'd only said his name was Zane and that he'd be back tomorrow as soon as visiting hours started. 

**********

               Ty sat propped up in the hospital bed staring at the tray with his breakfast.  They'd learned yesterday that he while still had most of his motor control, he was as weak as a newborn kitten.  He was starting physical therapy this afternoon to work on that, but for now, the idea of feeding himself the gluey oatmeal, scrambled eggs and toast seemed like a daunting task. 

               He was beginning to seriously regret chasing the nurse away, assuring her he could feed himself.  He was debating the need to confess his weakness and ask for help versus keeping a little bit of dignity with the guy from yesterday walked in.  He figured that must be Zane. 

               Zane looked a lot better than he did yesterday.  He was freshly shaven, his dark hair still damp and starting to curl around the back of his ears.  He was wearing a long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans that hugged his long legs, and cowboy boots.   The weariness was nearly gone from his eyes, and it looked like he'd slept for the first time in a long time.  He carried a reusable shopping bag that looked to be full, but Ty couldn't tell what was in it from his position on the bed.  Ty just wasn't sure exactly why Zane was here, but if someone that good looking wanted to waste time in his hospital room, Ty certainly wasn't going to chase him away.

               "Morning, doll," Zane said with a smile as he pulled the ugly pink plastic covered chair up to the side of the bed.

               "Doll?" Ty asked, his voice still rough from disuse.

               Zane gave a sad chuckle, "Yeah, I call you that a lot."

               "You're Zane?" Ty asked.  He expected the moment of hurt that passed over Zane's face, but didn't really know any other way to find out other than being blunt. 

               "That's me," Zane replied with a sort of forced cheerfulness.  "They told me you'll be physically fine, but you're having some memory problems?"

               "Yeah," Ty groused.  "You could say that.  Fuckers wouldn't tell me anything either."

               Zane laughed at that.  "Well, you're complaining so I'd say you'll be fine."  He set the shopping bag down on the floor next to the chair and eyed the tray of food.  "You need some help with that?"

               Ty scowled.  It was one thing for a nurse to help him and something completely different for this strange man to do it.  He opted for a half truth. 

               "Looks like shit, and I'm not sure its worth the effort."

               Zane opened a strawberry jelly packet and scooped it into the oatmeal.  "How about I feed you and for every bite you get to ask me a question that I have to answer," he asked, stirring the jelly into the oatmeal.

               Ty watched the process incredulously; this guy must know him pretty well to know he liked jelly in his oatmeal.

               Zane took a spoonful and held it up.  "Well?"

               "Deal," Ty answered and Zane spooned some in his mouth. 

               When Ty had swallowed it, he asked his first question. "Who are you?"

               Zane filled the spoon again and answered.  "Your husband."

               Zane shoveled another spoonful in as Ty gaped at him.

               By the time he'd finished the food, he'd learned the house he had been working on at the time of his fall was theirs, Zane was opening a bookstore in the bottom space of it and they'd met almost a year after Jimmy had died while working on a case together in New York.  He'd cried when he'd learned Sanchez had died as part of that case, and Zane had waited patiently and held his hand as he worked his way through the grief that brought.  He'd found out Zane had met - and was accepted - by his Recon team, and in fact they'd fought together a little over a year ago in New Orleans.  He found out Kelly had almost died there, everyone but Kelly had been called back to the Marines, and when they got out, Nick and Kelly were a couple.

               That one he wasn't sure he believed, but Zane said they'd both be arriving this afternoon after his PT, so he could ask them both then.  He planned on it because as far as he knew, he was the only bi member of the team.  Which apparently they all knew now.

               He knew Zane wasn't telling him everything, but he also knew the doctors wanted him to remember things on his own.  Again, it seemed that Zane knew him well enough to know that would only serve to anger and frustrate Ty, so while Zane didn't tell him everything, he did tell him enough to satisfy him.  Ty would either remember the details of events on his own or he wouldn't.  Either way, he didn't feel like he was working with half a deck anymore and he appreciated that.

               Zane took the empty tray and set it by the door as Ty settled back into the bed.  He was exhausted and Zane had done most of the work.  He watched through slitted eyes as Zane pulled something from the bag and settled back into the ugly plastic covered chair.

               "Go to sleep baby," he said tenderly, reaching for Ty's hand on the bed.  "I'll just sit here and read my book for a while."

               When Ty woke up again, it was lunchtime and with Zane's help, he managed to eat the chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese without tiring too much.  A quick nap after lunch and Zane was being chased out by a large blonde woman who assured him she would tire him out in ways Zane never had.  Ty blushed at that when Zane laughed, but the other man simply kissed him on the forehead again and promised to be back for dinner, and this time he'd have Nick and Kelly with him.

               Predictably, PT wore him out and the next time he woke Zane was perched on the foot of his bed, Nick was sitting in the pink monstrosity pretending to be a chair, and Ty could hear Kelly out in the hall talking to one of the nurses.

               "Nick," Ty said roughly once his brain woke up enough to be coherent.

               Nick leaned over and grasped Ty's hand tightly, unshed tears shining in his emerald green eyes.  "Six, don't you ever fucking do that again, you hear me?"

               Ty huffed at him.  He knew Nick was upset because the Boston was coming out strong.  "Yeah, if I can remember what I did, I'll promise not do to it again."

               Ty heard Zane chuckle from the end of the bed.  "See O'Flaherty?  I told you he was fine."

               Nick shook his head, "Yeah, a pissy Ty is a happy Ty."

               "Hey, no fair picking on the guy with brain damage, I can't fight back," Ty protested.

               "Babe, you were brain damaged long before you fell and cracked your skull," Nick retorted. 

               Kelly walked in as Nick was speaking, "Yep, as a medical professional, I can vouch for that."

               "Isn't  that kind of  a requirement for a Recon Marine?" Zane teased.

               Ty and Nick looked at each other and then at Zane. 

               "Oohrah," they said together.

               Kelly raised his hands in a surrender motion, "Leave me out of it, I'm just a Navy Medic."

               They all laughed and Kelly came over to perch on the arm of Nick's chair.

               "Soooo, Zane tells me you two are together together now?" Ty asked.

               "Yep, Lucky's the only man for me," Kelly smirked and batted his eyes. 

               "I feel like I should tell you you never wanted details," Nick said with a grin.  "But it might be fun to tell you some and watch you freak out when your memory comes back."

               Ty glanced at Zane, and gave a half hearted grin.  "That's assuming it will come back."

               "Doctors said it probably will, mostly," Kelly said.  "It'll just take time."

               Ty looked over at Zane and obviously checked him out.  "Wellllll, this dude's been here the whole time, so I suppose losing my memory is all right."

               Kelly cocked his head and asked the question they were all wondering."What do you mean?"

               "Cause he's like surface of the sun hot, and if he hasn't left when I can't even remember him, I can't wait to see what he does to get me to fall in love with him again."

               There was a shocked silence for a few seconds, then Zane burst out laughing.  The other two men joined him and Ty lay on the bed, smirking.  He might not remember who the hell his husband was right now, but knowing that Zane wasn't going anywhere made him look forward to learning all about him again.

 

 


End file.
